<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Sparks Fly (Oh Baby Smile) by Signsofsam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494994">When Sparks Fly (Oh Baby Smile)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam'>Signsofsam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First date Jitters, Happy, M/M, Maddie being the helpful big sister she is, One Shot, Post-Tsunami (9-1-1), Soft Eddie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the feels, idek, just a little slice of happiness, nervous buck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The dark red henley? You’re sure?”</p>
<p>Maddie’s smile widens. “You must be really nervous, and I just want you to know how adorable I find it.”</p>
<p>“Maddie, stop teasing me! It’s not fair,” he whines, but she can hear him struggling, so she assumes he’s taking her advice. “I’m just...it’s Eddie and I want to make sure I look good.”</p>
<p>“Evan, my dear baby brother, you being <i>you</i> looks good to Eddie. Now, get off the phone with me and try not to worry yourself into knots while you wait.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Sparks Fly (Oh Baby Smile)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted fluff and happiness, so I wrote fluff and happiness *shrug*</p>
<p>Title is from <i>Sparks Fly</i> by Taylor Swift (whose new album is absolutely everything, just fyi).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have nothing to wear!”</p>
<p>Maddie rolls her eyes, and then remembers that she’s talking to Buck on the phone, so she adds a laugh for good measure, and it’s like she can see him ruffle through the phone, clearly offended. “You’ve got plenty to wear, Evan,” she says. “Also, it’s not like Eddie hasn’t seen you in just about all your clothes, so we know he obviously likes what he sees.”</p>
<p>“That’s just it, Mads; this is <em> Eddie</em>, and I look...well, I look like I went through a tsunami less than a week ago.” And Maddie winces, because she doesn’t want to think about what Buck went through, that she could have lost him. “Shit, I’ve made you sad again, haven’t I? I’m fine, Maddie, I’m alive.”</p>
<p>“I know, but-”</p>
<p>“No buts.”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe you’ll get a good look at Eddie’s butt,” she jokes halfheartedly, grinning when she hears him groan.</p>
<p>“That was horrible. You are horrible, but I love you ‘cause you’re also my favorite sister. Now, tell me what to wear. I need help and I’ve got about….fifteen minutes until he’s here. <em> Damn it.</em>”</p>
<p>“I’m also your only sister, Evan; I better be your favorite.  And wear your wine red long sleeve henley; Eddie’s not going to take you  anywhere where it won’t be appropriate, not on a first date where he just wants you to be comfortable, and it makes your eyes pop.”</p>
<p>“The dark red henley? You’re sure?”</p>
<p>Maddie’s smile widens. “You must be really nervous, and I just want you to know how adorable I find it.”</p>
<p>“Maddie, stop teasing me! It’s not fair,” he whines, but she can hear him struggling, so she assumes he’s taking her advice. “I’m just...it’s Eddie and I want to make sure I look good.”</p>
<p>“Evan, my dear baby brother, you being <em> you </em>looks good to Eddie. Now, get off the phone with me and try not to worry yourself into knots while you wait.”</p>
<p>He huffs, but murmurs, “kay, thanks for everything, you’re the best,” before he hangs up. She gives it a minute, just in case he needs her again, before she calls Chim to tell him everything that just transpired just so she can fawn over what may become of Eddie and Buck together, and so Chim can tease them both relentlessly the next time he sees them.</p>
<p>She’s the best sister, but she’s also the best girlfriend.</p>
<p>--//--//--</p>
<p>Eddie’s right on time, and Buck is an utter <em> mess </em> when he opens the door. “I swear I’ll be ready soon!” he apologizes, carding a hand through his messy hair he has yet to style (but the way Eddie’s eyes are <em> smoldering </em> as he takes in Buck’s hair, he has a feeling he’s going to leave it as is). “How’s Chris?”</p>
<p>“Upset I didn’t bring him,” Eddie responds, reaching out to stop Buck as he tries to move away. Buck freezes automatically, giving Eddie the smallest of smiles when he glances up to him. “You look amazing, Evan.”</p>
<p>“You can’t...you can’t just say things like that,” Buck protests, melting into Eddie’s touch as the man cups his cheek. “Eddie-”</p>
<p>“I can’t say that the man I’m looking to woo is handsome?”</p>
<p>“What sort of person uses <em> woo</em>?” Buck murmurs as their lips meet, and he falls into the kiss until his world seems stable again, solely focused on Eddie. For a few moments, they stay there, right inside the door, sinking into each other, and then Eddie’s pulling away, smiling broadly.</p>
<p>“Definitely woo,” he confirms, his fingers trailing over the cuts on Buck’s face gently. “Those are looking much better. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“You saw me literally three days ago, Eds; I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“You got caught in a tsunami, Buck; you got hurt. You saved my son and you could have died but you didn’t and I’ve got a second chance, so please, forgive my worry and just let me indulge in it for a few more minutes?” </p>
<p>And what can Buck do with that confession but nod?</p>
<p>“How’s your leg?”</p>
<p>Buck bounces from one leg to the other, grinning when Eddie’s eyes widen comically. “According to my therapist, almost back to where it was. Who knew a few days of taking it easy and letting a hot fireman take care of me would do wonders for it?” </p>
<p>“I’d be glad to take care of you some more, unless you’re talking about another hot fireman?”</p>
<p>Buck rolls his eyes, pulling Eddie into another soft kiss. “Not in a million years. Especially not after I had to call <em> Maddie </em> to find something to wear; I’m sure Chim knows by now, too. Thank God you have to deal with him first.” He rests his forehead against Eddie’s, and he can feel the other man’s smile. “You look great, too. Just so you know. Amazing. Handsome. All the things.”</p>
<p>“So eloquent, Buck,” Eddie teases gently. “What do you say you put on some shoes and you let me take you to dinner?”</p>
<p>“Will there be dessert?” Buck asks as he moves to the living room, where his shoes are waiting. The apartment is still just as clean as when Eddie left it three days ago, and he takes it as a good sign, that Buck isn’t wallowing like he had been before the tsunami, that he hasn’t gotten caught in the despair of not being a firefighter like he had before.  “Eddie? Dessert?”</p>
<p>Eddie turns away from the kitchen, giving Buck a smile. “I could be persuaded to splurge for some ice cream. We may have to get some for the kid, though.”</p>
<p>“And by may you mean definitely; we definitely have to get Chris some ice cream, too. He’d never forgive me if I went to his favorite ice cream place and didn’t get him ice cream.” He flutters his eyes at Eddie, grinning when the man barks out a laugh. “What? I’m just trying to score bonus points with my boyfriend’s son. I want him to like me, you know.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you have to worry about that, Buck; pretty sure my son likes you better than his own father.” The last words are a grumble, and Buck plants a kiss on him as a consolation prize, ecstatic and excited and just a little frightened of how incredible <em> this happiness </em> feels, moaning as Eddie nips at his bottom lip and his arms encircle his waist and...this floating feeling is <em> everything</em>.</p>
<p>“We’ve got to stop doing this or we’re never going to leave your apartment,” Eddie breathes out as they pull apart, “C’mon. Dinner. Ice Cream. Kissing you goodbye at your door.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you’ve thought about this?”</p>
<p>“So many times, Buck. I’ve got plans.”</p>
<p>And really, their date is much like their nights out just as friends. They go to one of their favorite places, they order the same food they normally get, they talk about what’s going on at the station, about Buck’s PT, about Bobby’s cooking and extra shifts and Chris and Abuela and everything that they normally talk about together. </p>
<p>But it’s different, too. It’s different in the fact that they hold hands as Eddie drives, that Buck learns that Eddie likes to run his thumb over Buck’s knuckles, that he blushes when Buck pulls his hand up to kiss the back of it. It’s different in that Eddie can’t stop looking at Buck through his thick lashes and with his smolder as they peruse the menu, and Buck wants to kiss him silly right in the restaurant. It’s different that they talk about past relationships that aren’t Abby or Shannon or Buck’s barely-there thing with Ali. They talk about how Buck is the first guy Eddie’s been attracted to, and it’s exciting for Buck to know he’s someone’s <em> first</em>. They talk about how Buck’s experimented in the past, and the fact that Eddie rolls his eyes when Buck asks if that’s okay loosens the fear that for some reason, it wouldn’t be.</p>
<p> It’s different while being achingly familiar, and Buck revels in it.</p>
<p>“This has been nice,” Buck says as they make their way back to Eddie’s truck, because even though they could walk to the ice cream place, Eddie’s been paying attention and he sees the slight wince when Buck stands and he suggests they drive instead. “I’m paying next time, though. And planning. As long as...you want another date, right?” </p>
<p>Eddie takes Buck’s hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I want one more date, and then another, and then another, and another, and movie nights with you and Chris and...I want everything.” He flushes, glancing away momentarily before coming back to Buck, shrugging sheepishly. “I’m getting a little ahead of myself.”</p>
<p>“I...I think I’m okay with that,” Buck answers, leaning in to kiss Eddie, soft and sweet and short, just a taste, before pulling away. “Ice cream?”</p>
<p>“Ice cream,” Eddie agrees, reaching past Buck to open the truck. “And yes, Buck.”</p>
<p>Buck eyes him, eyebrow arched in question. “Yes what?”</p>
<p>“Yes, to a second date, whatever you want to plan.”</p>
<p>Buck’s smile is blinding (he gets his goodnight kiss right outside his apartment door, too).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed, and thanks in advance for any comments/kudos! If you want, you can find me <a href="https://signsofsam.tumblr.com/">here</a> on tumblr.</p>
<p>Up Next: tbh, I haven't even started on the next fic. I do have plans for sort-of companion to <i>Kiss Me Once (Because You Know I Had a Long Night)</i> and the team's view of the boys engagement, and ideas for some more future fics, but we'll see what happens. Now, back to listening to <i>folklore</i> for the millionth time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>